


Threesomes 101

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for earthquakedream's FFFA prompt of "College AU with awkward virgin!Jared and Jensen and Genevieve teaching him how it's done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesomes 101

So Jared kind of has a crush on his neighbor's girlfriend.

It's really not his fault; the first thing he saw on his way out of his room the first day of sophomore year was this tiny, gorgeous girl with long dark hair and a really nice body wearing nothing but a towel and yelling, "No, douchebag, Terminator 2 is totally better than Terminator, now unlock the fucking door!"

Jared had never fantasized about a girl saying that, mostly because it had never occurred to him. But it was really hot' he was totally going to start.

And then his neighbor came out of his room, and Jared's heart sank because the guy was hot. Like, model hot. That was the kind of guy who could probably keep a girl, even if she had better taste in movies than he did.

The guy looked up from the girl and smirked. "Hey, Jen, you're giving a free show."

The girl--Jen--whirled around and flushed. "Oh," she said. "Hi."

"Hi," said Jared, with an awkward wave. "Uh, sorry. I was just--going to the dining hall."

"We we having a really mature, adult argument," said Jen.

"I could tell," said Jared.

The guy extended his hand. "Hey, I'm Jensen, and this is my girlfriend, Genevieve. You must be Jared?"

"Uh, yeah," said Jared. "How did you know?"

"Your name's on the door," said Jensen, clearly amused.

"Oh," said Jared. "Duh. Sorry. I just--"

"That's okay," said Genevieve, brightly. "I totally can't think when I see my boobs either."

"You're scarring people again, honey," Jensen said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up against his side. "Nice to meet you, Jared."

"You too," said Jared, still dazed.

And that had been the start of that.

But the thing is, it's not even just that Genevieve is awesome. It's that Jensen is really awesome too, and they have the kind of relationship Jared dreams of having someday, and they're both really hot. Seeing the two of them make out with all their clothes is better than most porn he's seen.

And they're nice, which means they're always asking him to hang out and watch movies and be an even more frustrated virgin than he already is. Not that he really wants to share that, because then they'll probably feel sorry for him. Or something. Gen already keeps trying to set him up with her single friends, which would be great, if he wasn't the most awkward person of all time. And pining for her. And her boyfriend, a little bit.

Jared's life sucks.

*

Thursday night, Jared's on Jensen's futon, trying to read _Wild Sheep Chase_ for his lit class and mostly failing, because Gen and Jensen are playing Smash Brothers, which is as good as a spectator sport as it is to play. They both trash talk ridiculously and start fights in real life to sabotage each other. Jared is getting better at their unique brand of play, but he still isn't any _good_.

It's only about half an hour before he gives up and puts the book away with a huff.

"Yeah, we are not good for concentration," Gen says, unapologetic. "Come play."

"I'm good," says Jared. "I still have bruises from last time."

"Jensen's a biter, what can I say," says Gen.

"You leave more bruises, though," Jensen says mildly.

Jared feels his cheeks heat up, and Gen laughs. "Honey, you're scaring our guest with details of our sex life," she says. "That reminds me, my friend Katie thinks you're cute."

Jared groans, and Jensen laughs. "Your continuing mission to set Jared up isn't going well, babe. You might want to give it up."

"Awww, come on, Jared!" says Gen. "She's nice, she's hot. If I was single and she was drunk I'd hit that."

Jared flushes bright red. "I'm just bad at dating, okay?"

"It's not exactly rocket science," says Gen. "Take her to dinner, chat a little. You're nice, you're smart, you're funny, you're hot--you really have no reason to be nervous."

Jared squirms, uncomfortable. "I just--my last date went really badly, okay?"

Jensen and Gen exchange a look, and then Gen pauses the game so she can come hug him. "I'm sorry, sweetie," she says. "What happened?"

Jared rubs his face, still flushing. "I just--I'm pretty shy, you know? I didn't have a lot of, um, female friends in high school. Or, hell, many _friends_ , period. Anyway, in tenth grade, this girl, Maggie, told her friend, who told another friend, who told my friend, who told me that she thought I was cute." He pokes Gen. "Kind of like you, but with a lot more steps. So I said I'd be interested, and between all seven of us, we got a date set up. We went to the movies, sat in the back row, and, um, she kissed me? And I'd never kissed anyone before, so I didn't have a clue what to do. And she pretty much told me I was the worst kisser of all time and left halfway through the movie." He licks his lips. "By Monday, everyone in school knew. For a while whenever I walked down the hall guys would make fun of me for using too much tongue or whatever. I don't even really know what I was doing wrong. But--even after it died down, I didn't want to date much."

Gen and Jensen are quiet for a while, but Gen's still hugging him, and he doesn't feel like they're judging him or thinking he's a loser. Which is--nice.

"Well, that girl sucked," says Jensen, and Jared has to laugh,

"Right to the point as always," says Gen, looking over at Jensen. They have a silent exchange, with lots of eyebrows and head jerks, and then Gen turns back to Jared. "Kissing isn't everything, Jared. And any decent girl will help you out and understand that you don't have a lot of experience." She pauses. "Was that--it?" she asks.

Jared laughs hollowly. "Yup. Scarred for life by just that. I know it's pathetic."

"No, I meant--you've never even kissed another girl after that?"

"No," Jared admits. "Like I said, I know it's pathetic."

"It's not," Gen says insistently. "That would suck. It would shake anyone's confidence. You don't want to try again." She pauses. "But you can."

Jared shakes his head. "I'm really not ready to go out with your friend Katie."

"I didn't mean that," says Gen. "I meant, I'm honest, I'm a decent kisser, I can help you out."

Jared stares. "What?"

"We can make out. So you don't have to feel so insecure about it."

Jared gapes. "But--what about Jensen?"

"Jensen can make out with you too," Gen teases, and Jared ruins the joke by looking over at Jensen and flushing bright red. Their eyes meet, and Jensen licks his lips. Jared can't look away.

"Yeah," says Jensen, standing slowly and coming over to the couch. "I can definitely make out with you too."

"Um," says Jared, and then Jensen just takes his chin, turns his head easy as anything, and kisses him.

It's nothing like Maggie. Jared's surprised, just like then, mouth slightly open, but Jensen doesn't just wait for him to make the first move. He slides his tongue into Jared's mouth, just a tease, and Jared whimpers. Jensen pulls back enough to say, "Relax, Jared," and then he's back in, and Jared hesitantly brushes his tongue back against Jensen's, trying it out. It's kind of amazing, knowing Jensen _isn't_ going to tease him, and he gets bolder, trying it out. Jensen laughs softly, pulling back. "A little less tongue to start, okay?" he says, sliding his hand into Jared's hair. "Start off slow, make sure I'm on the same page as you." He smiles. "Which I am, obviously." He reaches over and tugs on Gen so she's closer, the two of them bracketing him. Jared feels himself getting hard and tries to squirm away, but Gen slides into his lap, right on his erection. He bites back a moan.

"It's really kind of criminal that you're a virgin," Gen murmurs, leaning in for a kiss herself. Her mouth is smaller than Jensen's, softer, with the slight tang of lipstick. She lets him take the lead, licking into her mouth slower than before, letting her get used to it before they're really making out, and it's _amazing_. He's a little surprised when he feels her shirt start to push up, until he remembers Jensen, and--Jensen is getting her naked. He pulls back, breathless.

"What are--"

"Well, if you go out with a girl," Jensen says, leaning in to kiss Jared's neck, sending a shiver up his spine, "she's not going to want to stop with just kissing. Not with a guy who looks like you."

Genevieve smiles, pulling off her shirt, leaving her in a black bra that does everything for her fantastic breasts. Jared's mouth goes dry. "Want us to show you the ropes?" she asks.

It takes him a few minutes to gain the ability to speak. When he does, all he can say is, " _Yes_."

*

After a lot more kissing, they relocate to Jensen's bed, which is not the standard dorm one, so there's almost enough room for all three of them. Jensen loses all his clothes but these boxer briefs that put Jared 100% into the bisexual camp, and Gen's down to her bra and underwear. Jared's dick is already hard and obvious, and he's a little embarrassed getting undressed, but then Jensen just leans back, pulls Gen flush against him, and pushes her underwear off. Jared loses all ability to think about anything else.

"Cunnilingus is a great party trick," Jensen is saying, as he rubs his fingers against Gen, making her squirm. "Girls love it. Especially this girl. What you want to do first is suck right here," he says, spreading his fingers. When Jared doesn't answer, he raises his eyebrows. "That was an invitation, by the way."

Jared swallows hard, losing his jeans and climbing onto the bed, settling between Gen's legs. Up close he can already see that she's wet, and he shifts his hips a little at how hot it is. Jensen's fingers are still there and he leans in to suck between them, feeling a rush of heat at the whimper Gen lets out. She slides her hand into his hair, squeezing a little, and he sucks harder, wanting to be good.

"Yeah," says Jensen, voice thick. "That's just how she likes it. Tons of pressure on her clit, it drives her crazy. Put your fingers in her. She'll start begging for your dick any minute. She's so easy."

"Fuck," Gen breathes, as Jared slides two fingers inside her, feeling her all wet and hot around him. "I'd object, but it's so true. You're doing absolutely perfect, Jared. So good."

Jared pushes his fingers deeper, wondering what he's supposed to do with them. He figures thrusting should work--it does in porn--but he's not really sure. Gen makes another noise, encouraging, and he gets bolder, moving his fingers to explore.

"He's kind of a natural, huh," says Jensen, sounding amused, and Gen moans. "Fast learner."

"Okay, I need you inside me _right now_ ," says Gen, and Jared pulls back, licking his lips. She looks wrecked, all turned on and strung out. Jensen took her bra off while Jared was down there, and he's playing with her breast with one hand, toying with the nipple.

Jared swallows hard. "Um, condom?"

Jensen reaches over with his free hand and grabs one from a box on the bedside table, handing it over. "You know how to put one on?"

"Theoretically," says Jared, and Gen takes it with a laugh.

"Get your boxers off and come over here," she says, opening it up. Jared does as he's told and she slides it down with a light touch. He's so close he thinks he might explode.

"I'm not going to," he starts, and swallows. "This is going to be fast."

"That's okay," says Gen. "If I want more, Jensen can fuck me too."

Jared nearly comes from that alone, but he somehow keeps calm. Gen positions herself, legs open like an invitation, and Jensen helps guide him in. She's just as hot and wet as before, but now on his dick, and the sensations crackle all over his skin. "Oh fuck," he breathes, as he slides all the way inside her, and she wraps her legs around him. He thrusts twice and that's _it_ , which is about the most embarrassing thing of all time.

"Oh God," he moans, burying his face against her neck. "I'm sorry, I suck, I--"

Gen laughs. "Jared, it's fine. You should have seen Jensen the first time we had sex. He came while I was blowing him, totally without warning."

"Shut up," says Jensen fondly. He ruffles Jared's hair. "It's fine, man. You'll do better next time."

Jared manages to not ask about next time with supreme effort. He doesn't want to sound needy.

"Come on, lie down," says Gen, kissing him. "You can watch me and Jensen."

Jared does as he's told, settling next to her, and she brings his hand up to grope her again. Breasts are awesome.

Jensen clearly knows exactly what he's doing, rolling on a condom with ease and pulling Gen's hips up, sliding into her fast and fucking her hard. She loves it, Jared can tell, gasping and biting her lip and pushing back against him, and Jared's dick gives this feeble little twitch at how hot it all is. It doesn't take them too long either, Gen coming first with a sharp cry and then Jensen after her.

They're quiet for a while as Jensen gets the condoms off and throws them away and Gen cuddles up against Jared's chest, looking worn out and pleased. It doesn't start feeling awkward until Jensen climbs back in next to Gen and presses up against her back. Shouldn't he be the one she's cuddling.

"Naptime," says Gen, contentedly.

Jared licks his lips. "I still don't want your friend Katie's number," he admits softly.

Jensen snorts. "Are you kidding? We're not sharing."

Jared grins so wide it's embarrassing, but Jensen and Gen are already half asleep. So no one has to know.


End file.
